Burning Heat
by HopeDreams
Summary: Chase finds some entertainment from our dragon of fire. Oneshot


Kimiko positioned herself underneath the tree. It was a beautiful tree with blossoms growing from it; it had a brilliant view of the temple. This place made her feel tranquil. She took a deep breath; she felt the cold wind blow against her skin. It made her shiver slightly. She had to concrete, keep her mind focusing deeply on the fire building within. She had been out for a while now. She chose to mediate during the stunning sunrise.

She took a deep breath, the wind hitting her ebony hair and making it fly ever so slightly around her. At once, she felt at peace with the world. Omi was constantly irritating her about that females don't belong in the temple. His sexist attitude was frustrating and it made her fuming. Raimundo's constant flirting towards her bothered her deeply. Clay always pointed out how hot headed she was. She had to calm down. Slight flames were burning from her clenched fists. She sighed which made the flame burn down.

She heard the sound of a twig being snapped. At that, she jumped from her position; her sapphire eyes scanned the area. She couldn't see anyone. Her instincts told her to find what was making that noise. She walked down the long hill, examining the area further more. She shivered slightly as the cold rain started to patter against her skin. She drew a long breath before continuing around the training area. She shuddered as the bitter wind blew against her drenched clothes.

Kimiko felt a hand touch her shoulder, it was warm. She turned around slowly to see Chase Young with the same amused smirk on his face. He stared at the petite girl in front of him. Chase admitted that Kimiko was quite pretty but he wouldn't allow himself to fall in love. This was just for entertainment purposes.

Kimiko didn't know whether or not to run or scream but she stared into those deathly golden eyes. She gulped nervously.

'Shouldn't you be the protection of the temple, rather than wandering around senselessly' he drawled with a smirk.

'I can perfectly take care of myself' she shot back at him. One of his hands was placed firmly on her shoulder while the other one stroked her cheek. Uncomfortable with the closeness between the Heylin warrior, she grasped the hand stroking her cheek and removed it from her cheek. This caused him to narrow his eyes at her.

Without any notice, she was pushed against a wall. Her head banged hard but she resisted the temptation to rub it. Chase appeared right in front of her, he looked determined.

'Why are you pestering me?' she asked him as he stood a few inches from her, his gaze following hers.

'I need...entertainment' he commented, his fingers twirled in Kimiko's drenched locks.

'Don't you have Wuya for that?' she questioned back at him, a frown placed upon her face.

'Wuya is just a nuisance and besides I need young entertainment' he stressed the word young, this made Kimiko even more alarmed of him.

Kimiko stared into those golden eyes, just hoping he wasn't going to physically harm her.

'Why can't you find young entertainment elsewhere' she retorted back at him. Her attitude altered quite abruptly. He chuckled faintly at her remark.

'My my, we are very irritable today, aren't we?' he fired back at her. Her lips curled in at this comment. He could tell her feelings just by looking into her eyes, she was startled. He couldn't help but draw a cruel grin. This was good entertainment for him, certainly worth his time.

He leaned in closer, his face only inches away from hers. She only could glare at him before her gaze flickered to his lips every moment or two. This delighted him greatly. Her lips were dangerously close to his, she could feel his warm breath against her cheek. She cringed at the proximity between them both. He raised an eyebrow at the girl.

Both of his hands were place on her waist as she pulled her small form closer to his body. She quickly snapped out of it and seized the hands at her waist away.

'Stay away from me' she screeched. She stumbled away from him, hoping he would allow the girl some personal space, boy she was mistaken. He approached her, that delighted smirk on his face, but yet it looked more malicious.

She was frozen to the spot as he stood in front of her. He pulled her body against his; he leaned down and captured her lips, she gasped slightly which allowed Chase to slip his tongue into her mouth. She finally came to her senses and pushed him away. She was panting heavily, her lips quite numb from that kiss she received.

Chase knew that he kissed the girl just to trouble her further. Chase thought she was going to lash out at him but to his surprise, Kimiko just stayed frozen as if she was trying to think things through more clearly.

He pushed the girl towards the wall and grasped her wrists to either side of her. He examined her; she was wearing a white top, denim jeans and a pink cardigan. He smirked at her, her cleavage showing slightly. Tears started to well in her eyes.

'You are a very pretty girl, Kimiko. We would want anything bad to happen to you, would we?' he teased her, showing his cruel, heartless behaviour. His cruel laughter echoed throughout the temple, it made Kimiko shudder. His gaze returned to petite girl, she seemed alarmed.

'Go and find you entertainment somewhere else' she said before turning away from the soulless man.

'I am too amused to go away now, this is just the beginning' he whispered into her ear. The warm breath against her earlobe made her quiver. He had her pinned, one hand behind her back, she couldn't move it, his grip was too firm. She gasped in pain as he bend it further, she thought he was going to break her wrist but for some reason his grip got a bit more gentler. Yet she could not move. Kimiko took a deep breath and focused deeply on her element, just like she practiced. She felt her hand get slightly warmer, her hand burst into complete flame. This made Chase jump back in with a surprised look on his face but he drew a smug smirk. This startled Kimiko slightly.

With a snap of his fingers, the fire in Kimiko's hand burned. She tried to summon it but to avail. She stared at her hands, and continued focusing on her element, again nothing. She glanced up to see Chase had disappeared from her view. She scanned the area hoping to find him.

Strong hands wrapped around her torso and pulled her into his body. Kimiko was scared to look up; she didn't want to give Chase that enjoyment. 'You should be careful, Kimiko' he drawled, looking at her mildly angry. His signature smirk brushed against her frown. He used his hand to tilt her chin up so that she could see his face. Kimiko stared into his eyes and somehow found herself lost in thoughts.

He leaned down and captured her lips, the kiss started off soft but Chase bit her lip as if he was begging for attention. Kimiko moaned slightly which allowed Chase to snake his tongue into her mouth. He pulled away looking slightly agitated. He dropped the girl and she fell to the ground with a thud. With that Chase was gone. Kimiko hurried to the temple where she would think of Chase's actions.


End file.
